bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raus
"I'm still quite confused as to how a shark almost single handedly managed to design and construct one of the best blimps we've ever had." ~ Genesis bloon Story time. It was designed as a war machine to over-see, create and command entire hordes of bloons, it was oddly designed and developed by Cever, the fact that she had an idea at all proved to be extremely confusing. However the project was approved of and funded by Genesis bloon, very few others know about the project and they merely know of it's existance. However at one time it decided it didn't want to be stuck inside a building, so early in its development it teleported out of the building and it roamed the area, even in its extremely incomplete state it managed to take back some bloon territory taken by the monkeys, however Cever soon managed to convince the large but simple blimp to go back to the construction area. Even in this creations early stages it had sentience, unlike many other highly-powered creations like it Raus wasn't a mindless killing machine driven by pure bloon instinct, it was aware of pretty much everything that was happening, it knew far more about what was happening on the outside than anything on the outside knew about it. The general idea of what it is. The Raus is a boss-class blimp/quad-copter hybrid, the the propellers can increase speed and they can be used for attacks. The base speed is that of a BFB The propellers house rocket jets that can propel the blimp foward at significant speeds, they can also fire mortars and bloons. Parts The main chassis 23,000 health * Propeller (x4) each has 5025 health *** Rim (1 per propeller) These have 2500 health each, these guard the propellers. *** Shield generator (1 per propeller) this shields the main chassis from 25% of all received damage for every shield generator. This has 1000 health * Blimp bay, this has 3000 health. ** Construction bay advancement, this has 3000 health Propellers At first each one starts off acting like a rocket booster, they're tilted backwards and emit fire to boost the speed of the Raus, however if one is destroyed, one of the ones on the other side are de-activated to prevent it from steering to far in one direction, effectively halving the productivity, however if one on the other side is destroyed after it will just use the other one on that side, so it's 1 propeller per side, if you destroy both one one side they all stop using the boost ability. Each one of these active gives a 25% speed bonus (so it goes down to a 50% bonus once one of them is de-activated). Although when they aren't using boost they will use more offensive abilites (these will probably be used by boosting propellers also) Bloon production: Every so often the propellers can spray up several bloons a distance ahead of the Raus, it makes a decent amount of powerful bloons like enhanced ceramics and simular things, it is possible to fire them over to a lane seperated by land if it's close enough. they produce 25% less however if it's boosting. Once a propeller is broken it quite slowly leaks bloons from the "wound". Bombardment: The propellers can also spray up bombs at towers, these do medium damage with decent splash, is sprays 3 per propeller if it's not using boost however only 2 if it's using boost. Blimp bay Every so often a BFB sized blimp emerges from the Blimp bay, occasionally it can make a ZOMG class but this takes longer to construct. The "advancement" part doubles the construction speed and thus doubles the output of the Blimp bay. Unlike the propellers once the full bay is destroyed it doesn't make anything ever. Shield generator For each shield generator active the main chassis of the blimp takes 25% less damage. These start with a 150 healthed bubble around them. Teleporter It's housed within the main hull. The Raus uses this to teleport away any part "just" before it's destroyed, this includes the main hull, so if it's ''somehow ''defeated it will have teleported all of itself back to base. Every so often this teleports a reasonably sized group of bloons with a potential blimp into the map. ChildCategory:Capital BlimpsCategory:Multi-part blimpsCategory:BossesCategory:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons It holds a single MAE Category:Carrier Category:Attacking Bloons